


啮噬 05~06 修改版（丹昏）

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叔侄, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	啮噬 05~06 修改版（丹昏）

05.锯齿状

 

烟被随意掐灭在白瓷盘里，火星子闪了闪，瞬间熄灭。姜丹尼尔盯着那截残骸舔舔嘴唇，仰头问：“出门？去哪儿？”

朴志训看了他一眼，起身拉开椅子，“画廊，去办点事。”

姜丹尼尔没动。

“怎么了？不想去？”朴志训侧着身穿外套，没看他。

“不，我只是......有些口渴。”姜丹尼尔撒了个谎。

“桌上不是有水壶吗？”朴志训皱了皱眉，“要热水的话我喊他们过来.......”

“不，不用了，我将就着喝两口就行。”姜丹尼尔给自己倒了杯水，他只是抿了抿，没喝掉多少。

少年眼里的光也如火星子般闪了闪，又黯淡下去。

 

位于市区的画廊离朴宅挺远的，所以要出趟门就比较费时。朴志训手撑着头看车外的风景，阳光透过树叶枝杈在他的侧脸投下斑驳光影，他眯着眼，嘴角

微微勾着，似乎很享受的样子。

朴志训回头说了句什么。

“嗯？”姜丹尼尔才反应过来自己走神了。

“我说秋天了。你喜欢秋天吗？”

“嗯......没有很讨厌。”姜丹尼尔转移视线。

朴志训哈哈笑了笑，“有些奇怪。”

姜丹尼尔皱眉反问：“哪里奇怪？”

“你说的话。”

姜丹尼尔笑笑，“说实话，我更喜欢冬天。”

“冬天啊......”朴志训沉默了会儿，再次转头看窗外，“你爷爷的身体不知道能不能撑过这个冬天。”

“很糟糕？”姜丹尼尔有些意外，记得上次去看望他好像还是一个月前。

“嗯，已经吃不下东西了。”朴志训的声音很平静，但姜丹尼尔知道他有些难过。

车里的气温仿佛渐渐降低，姜丹尼尔盯着窗外的阳光，觉得有些恍惚，尽管爷孙俩并没有太多交流过，但骨子里的血缘还是让他有些悲伤。

“下次去带上我吧。”姜丹尼尔试图让自己的声音听上去轻松一点。

朴志训点点头。

 

车停稳后，姜丹尼尔轻轻推了推靠到自己肩上的朴志训。

“嗯？我睡着了吗？”朴志训眨眨眼睛坐起身。

“你好像很困啊，昨晚干什么去了？”姜丹尼尔想笑着调侃两句，不过刚说出口猛地闭嘴，有些尴尬地轻声咳了咳，他偷瞄了眼对方，朴志训倒是没什么反

应。

姜丹尼尔没再问下去。

 

据朴志训自己说，他的画作都靠一位姓邕的老板打理对外交易、展览。画廊很好找，店主为了凸显个性在巨大的招牌上花费心思，姜丹尼尔眯眼仰头看上

面的涂鸦，直到朴志训进了门他才慌忙跟上。门厅很窄，杂物堆在脚边，也不知道是不是店主刻意为之，但进去后却另有乾坤，天鹅绒布的帷幔彰显主人

的优雅品味，各色摆设为画廊增增添趣味。店主在他们刚进客厅时便迎上来，这个男人在室内也穿着西装三件套，很高很瘦，他看起来有些苍白，姜丹尼

尔觉得他不笑的时候眼神有些冷。

男人看了眼朴志训，又低下头看了看他的手，问道：“今天没带来？”

“感觉还差点内容，改天你来看看吧。”朴志训对他笑了笑，又问：“最近可还好？之前说的那个展子办的怎么样？”

男人领着他们走到茶几前，边给自己倒咖啡边说：“对方要价有些高，观众反应倒还行......”倒完他举着壶问：“要咖啡吗？”

“不了，来之前喝过。”朴志训看了眼身旁的姜丹尼尔，“你喝吗？”

男人依旧举着壶对自己微笑，姜丹尼尔下意识点了点头，他接过杯子，往桌上看，男人捕捉到他的目光，问：“要糖吗？”

“嗯，我比较喜欢甜一些的。”

“这样啊。”男人让他先等等，转身去隔壁小房间找。

“他自己不喝甜的，一般不准备糖。”朴志训看着他走过去的方向，笑着解释道。

趁男人还在房间里找的时候，姜丹尼尔小声问了句：“叔叔和他很熟？”

“是啊，很多作品都是他帮我宣传的，倒不如说是他劝我做展览呢，我本来只是画着玩的。”

朴志训聊起他时脸上有着淡淡的笑容，姜丹尼尔抿了一口咖啡，很苦，但他赞叹了一句好喝，心里默默较着劲。

“你叔叔可是一个很有才华的人。”男人听到他们聊天，插嘴道。“喝不惯慢慢适应，不够我再给你拿。”他找来了一小罐糖和一壶奶，姜丹尼尔感谢了

他的细致周到，选择时姜丹尼尔故意剔除了平时必不可少的糖，只往里倒了些牛奶。

慢慢来。他心想。

尽管对这个男人心有芥蒂，但咖啡确实很好喝，姜丹尼尔不由得赞叹。

这会儿还早，画廊里没有其他人在，姜丹尼尔喝完咖啡到处参观，他的注意力被角落、桌上摆着的各式稀奇漂亮玩意儿吸引过去，渐渐远离了两个还在谈

话的人。

 

“这么说来，你昨晚真去他家了？”邕圣祐放下杯子问道。

瓷器的碰撞声清脆响亮。

“嗯，有些担心，就去看看。”朴志训看着架子上的铜鹿，没去理会他的目光。这个驯鹿，邕圣祐送过他一模一样的。

“那你之后回家还是待在他那儿了？”邕圣祐又问。

“回家。你又不是不知道他爸和我关系紧张，怎么可能留宿。”朴志训没忍住给了个白眼。

男人不说话，朴志训问他要了支烟，点上之后，他在一幅画前站定。

过了会儿，邕圣祐看看周围压低声音问：“那你接下来要怎么办？”

朴志训没说话，他慢慢地吐出烟。

画里的女人面带微笑，他冷漠地盯着她。

 

冬天很快到来。

朴府院子里的那些花花草草，除了能适应时节的还在继续生长之外，其余皆枯萎凋落，院子越发显得朴素无华。

能抵得过严寒的真是少之又少，人也不例外。姜老爷子是在雪夜离开的，临终前没高兴让其他人留下，他命朴志训念书给自己听，朴志训扶他坐到壁炉前

的躺椅里，尽管他心里有数，但还是默默祈祷老爷子的身体好转。书不薄，朴志训记得是老爷子之前很喜欢的作品。等他念得有些困了时，他打着哈欠瞥

了眼老爷子，见他闭着眼没反应，正要摇醒他问是不是要睡觉时，才发现老爷子不知道什么时候断了气。

朴志训握着他的手，低头哭花了眼。

 

姜家的葬礼办得很隆重。黑压压的一大群人，飘雪的时候人们都担忧雪会不会下大。姜丹尼尔跟在父辈身后，默默地侧头看了眼朴志训：他缺觉后的脸色

很差，可是唇色依旧红艳。

等所有人都坐下开始吃饭时，邻桌一些不好听的声音开始传进姜丹尼尔的耳朵里：

“你们看见了吗，那个姓朴的养子一滴眼泪都没流！”

“是啊是啊，亏他一直受到老爷子的厚爱。”

“冷漠，啧啧。”

“哎，你们说老爷子的死会不会和他有关......”

“谁知道啊，呵呵，长得比女人还美。”

有几个人爆发出低笑声，姜丹尼尔瞪了他们一眼，又回头看看朴志训，只见他扒拉了两口饭后撇下碗离开座位，姜丹尼尔想喊住他，但眼看人就要没影了

，只好跟着出去。

因为不熟悉地方，他绕了好几个拐角才找到人。朴志训靠在檐廊抽烟，看到他的时候也有些惊讶，不过很快恢复到不耐烦的状态。

“你来干什么？”

“我......”姜丹尼尔握了握拳头，想说我怕你想不开，顿了顿还是改口道：“你冷吗？”

朴志训觉得有些好笑，“冷啊，里面更冷。”

姜丹尼尔说：“要是不嫌弃，我给你暖和暖和手？”

朴志训终于不再板着脸，撇过头笑了。姜丹尼尔也跟着笑，笑了一阵后，他发觉朴志训低着头发出呜咽声，于是他赶紧闭嘴，一只手抚上朴志训的背试图

安慰他。

朴志训哭着哭着蹲了下来，姜丹尼尔把他拉过来让他靠着自己的肩膀。大冷天的，又是室外，姜丹尼尔勉强让他抬头给他揩干眼泪，“一会儿干了脸上会

不舒服。”朴志训撇开他的手自己擦，应该是哭够了，他的声音渐渐小下去，伸手去掏自己衣兜里的烟。

“别抽了。”姜丹尼尔按住他的手，朴志训盯着他的眼睛露出疑惑的神情，动了动没抽出来，姜丹尼尔按得更紧了。

他低头靠近朴志训，见他没躲开，就凑上去轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

朴志训也回应了他。

这个吻很柔和，姜丹尼尔却觉得鼻子发酸。

 

 

06.空心树

 

温热的气息扑面而来，朴志训接受了姜丹尼尔的吻。

他不清楚自己为什么没有抗拒，可能是周围的低温加上悲伤，泪水在带走部分体温的同时，也带走了理智。他颤抖着，感觉脑内一片空白，他已经分不清

到底是因为冷还是源于其他说不明白的情绪。

只觉得靠近的嘴唇和手成了仅剩的慰藉。

姜丹尼尔的手掌有些暖和，它按住自己意欲掏烟的手往里攥了攥，握得更紧了些，而另一只则轻轻抚上他的脸颊。

朴志训没有回握他的手，只是任由他抓着不动。

姜丹尼尔闭着眼，一点一点地亲吻朴志训的唇，很青涩，很小心。

他的手掌逐渐往下，当触碰到脖子的时候，朴志训拍了拍姜丹尼尔的肩膀，将自己的头微微偏过去使两人分开。

“对不起。”姜丹尼尔不知道他是不是恼了，缩回手赶紧道了个歉。

朴志训见他还蹲在地上，摇摇头，起身说：“腿麻了，你蹲着不难受吗？”

姜丹尼尔愣了下，跟着站起来，他理了理衣服上的褶皱，凑近问道：“回屋里吧？外头冷。”

“......你先回去，我再待会儿。”

姜丹尼尔应了声，又站了几秒才转身离开。朴志训在他走了之后看着他的背影，直到转过拐角看不见了为止。

“明年就该成年了吧？”他盯着不远处被雪压弯的松枝心想。就在刚才抬高视线看他说话的时候，朴志训突然意识到这个一直以来跟在身后喊自己“叔叔

”的人竟然不知不觉长得比自己高了。

他突然觉得喉咙有些痒，忍不住咳了两声，伸手往衣兜里掏，在摸到烟盒的时候，却又把手缩了回来。

他默默地叹了口气。

雪还在继续下着。松枝上的那团积雪啪嗒一声掉落下来，松枝晃了晃，复又归于平静。

白莹莹的雪衬得朴志训的眼睛晶亮，姜丹尼尔在回屋的路上想起那双眼，不由得勾了勾嘴角。

 

算起来，朴志训进姜家已有20年的时间。

大概在他七八岁的时候，就被姜家的掌权人——也就是姜丹尼尔的爷爷领养。关于自己的亲身父母，他没有多少印象，或者说没有给他留下过好的印象：

他的父亲因为破产自杀，导致他的母亲发疯，最后把自己缢死在浴室。见他母亲最后一面时，他哭喊着差点哑了嗓子，就是那天姜老爷子把浑身湿淋淋的

他牵过来拉到身边，使他远离了支离破碎的家。

姜老爷子十分疼爱这个男孩，不光饮食起居照顾得无微不至，又因他聪慧可爱，一点就通，便把琴棋书画悉心教予他学习。

起初，姜家的哥哥们——其中包含姜丹尼尔的父亲，仅仅是把他当成一个普通的弟弟，一个比自己小得多的孩子来对待。渐渐地，随着他的长大，姜老爷

子在他身上投入的精力越来越多，重要社交场合也带着他一起去。朴志训的名字在姜家社交圈里传开，看在姜老爷子的面上，人人都得让着他几分。

然而，随之蔓延开的传言，却不那么招人喜欢了。只因他的面容，美得犹如女子，就有人恶毒地猜测，他的上位途径不清不白。毕竟姜家后继有人，而一

个区区外人能牢牢占据姜老爷子的心，有这样的猜想，也并非难以理解。

天性敏感的他知晓那些眼神中一闪而过的复杂情绪和暗地里的窃窃私语意味着什么，他的视而不见，又引来人们说他冷漠无情。

更有心生邪念之人，早听说是个冷艳美人，便企图讨好朴志训，但碍于姜老爷子的威风，不敢轻举妄动。不光与姜家有合作关系的老板们，就连他的兄弟

——姜家真正的几位少爷都不得不承认曾对他隐隐动过心思。大家都是些吃喝玩乐的主，胆子小的，眉眼暗示倒是少不了；胆子大的，比如做矿产的陈老

板，就曾苦苦追求过他。

不过在床伴这方面，他向来不缺。朴志训倒也没把自己看得太过清高，他不会刻意拒绝对方，要是在这方面伤了和别人的感情，倒显得自己矫情。但坊间

传言依旧是：朴先生的心无人能捕获。

 

葬礼结束的那天，脱掉孝服之后，朴志训带着姜丹尼尔回了自己家。

一路上大家都没说话，姜丹尼尔因为白天的冲动缓和下来之后感到一阵尴尬，虽然朴志训没对他生气，但姜丹尼尔还在担心是不是冒犯到他了，便时不时

地往他的方向瞥一眼，只见朴志训把一只手臂搁在车窗上，正漫不经心地咬着手指。

他的耳朵有些红。

一下车朴志训就握住他的手，把他往屋里扯。女佣阿莲迎上来刚要开口，在看到他俩牵着的手时知趣的闭嘴，只是鞠了一躬，就退下离开。姜丹尼尔觉得

奇怪，但他什么都没问，他也没机会问，女佣走得很匆忙，他看了眼她的背影，又继续把注意力集中到拉着自己的朴志训身上。

朴志训的手劲变得有些大，并且身上飘来一股淡淡的酒味，姜丹尼尔在车里的时候就闻到了，但他不清楚朴志训是什么时候喝上的。姜丹尼尔感觉牵着自

己的朴志训脚步有些不稳，他一边回想白天哪个时间段没看到他，一边任由他拉着自己上楼。

走到门口，朴志训停了下来转过身，懒懒的靠在门框上，开口道：“你现在还可以选择回去......”

因为醉酒，他的眼神闪烁，和他平时的状态判若两人。

姜丹尼尔看在眼里，依旧客气的问了一句：“叔叔是不是不舒服？我让阿莲给你做点醒酒汤......”

话没说完，他就被一个暖乎乎的、带着酒气的吻给堵上了嘴，姜丹尼尔抓着他，手里的力度也渐渐变大，他们几乎撕扯般给对方脱去了衣服，朴志训将手

搂上他的脖子，两人挣扎了一会儿就变成了难舍难分的状态。他们相互抚摸着，呼吸交缠，姜丹尼尔在他的带动下没多久下身就开始肿胀，朴志训的手在

他侧腰抚摸了一会儿，慢慢往下，按住他的那片区域。姜丹尼尔的呼吸急促起来，他猛地握住那只手，朴志训正感到诧异时，就被整个人翻身反推在墙上

，他盯着眼前微喘粗气的姜丹尼尔，感到好笑，眼神挑衅地望着他说：

“我什么都没做你就激动成这样？”酒精让他放弃了思考，他模糊了叔侄之间的界线。

但随即他的嘴唇就被对方重新恶狠狠地咬住，他觉得嘴上有些疼，偏偏头打算分开，对方却更加毫不留情，又似是带着埋怨，重新伸出舌头企图攻占他的

口腔。

朴志训腾出一只手去揉对方的头发。

头顶的触感不再温柔，而是乱糟糟、毫无章法的扯拽。姜丹尼尔离开对方的嘴唇，从耳垂到脖子，一路向下吻去，他伸出舌头舔舐朴志训的锁骨，解开他

的皮带，将手伸进去揉捏。

就像给他自己手淫一样，有一瞬间他恍惚的觉得仿佛灵魂也附到了对方身上，所以他更加卖力的取悦对方，在听见朴志训的喘息声加快之后，他手里的动

作也随之加重。

朴志训受不了，在他手里释放了，他推开姜丹尼尔，又拖着他倒进了床里。

“我帮你。”他趴在姜丹尼尔身上将嘴凑近。

姜丹尼尔还没来得及拒绝，柱身就被湿热的口腔包裹住，他从没感受过被口交的滋味，兴奋的感觉以侵占大脑般的攻势一点点蔓延开来。

朴志训边吞吐舔舐它，边抬眼，略带委屈地说：“还不够。”他已经完全变成了一副媚态。

变硬的柱身舍不得离开温暖的口腔，姜丹尼尔咬咬牙，翻身将他压在身下。

“现在给我，将它放进我的身体里。”朴志训说道。

姜丹尼尔没有马上照做，他沾了些精液将手探进朴志训的后穴，谁知那里早已湿透了，手指在里面还没动几下就听到朴志训不满的哼哼声——他挺起腰用

自己的柱身磨蹭姜丹尼尔的腹部。姜丹尼尔低头看，坏心眼地不让他继续磨蹭，朴志训有些难受地扭动身体，他自己将身体往姜丹尼尔手里送，姜丹尼尔

却抽出手，猛地把自己的分身捅进对方湿润的后穴。朴志训的柱身颤了颤，上面流出了淫液，他张嘴深呼吸，抓着姜丹尼尔的臀将他往自己身体里靠紧，

姜丹尼尔应要求动作起来，窄小的甬道压迫得他很舒服，他脑内渐渐空白，他唯一清楚的是房间门还没关，他半清醒地享受可能会被偷窥的滋味，他看到朴志训的分身也很兴奋，淫液一股股地往外流，他伸手握住滑腻的柱身，同刚才一样套弄、撸动，他看见朴志训“难受”地用脑袋蹭枕头，而他自己也将近崩溃的边缘......

外面的雪不知什么时候停了，两人汗湿的身体依旧缠在一起。姜丹尼尔拉过被子，看着身旁的朴志训，帮他把贴着眼睛的刘海往上拨了拨，问道：

“洗洗吗？”

朴志训打了个哈欠，轻轻摇了摇头。

他的呼吸渐趋平缓，姜丹尼尔听着呼吸声，也慢慢感到睡意袭来。

 

TBC.


End file.
